


太阳雨

by Divano_Messiah



Series: 有限域 [4]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: “其实没过多久我就又一次遇见了他。”无差。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: 有限域 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916689
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	太阳雨

当我扛着被拆分开来的算法零件离开那片荒地时，我曾设想过需要耗费多长时间才能找到尼尔。也许一年，也许五年，我得耐心等上一段时间才能招募他，再训练他，然后做好准备迎来一次漫长的告别。我没有刻意去做这件事，我知道事态发展自有其准则，于我而言尚属未知的时刻对于另一些人而言已然是确定的现实。但事实上我没有等太久，在我再度迈过时间倒转的拐点时，在凯特被子弹打伤的那一天过后，我只多捱过了约莫一周，就在泰晤士河畔见到了不久之前才死去的那个人。

当然不是指安德烈·萨特，我永远不会去缅怀那样一个疯子。他的失踪在特定的圈子里引发了一小阵骚动，他的地下帝国正在四分五裂，而已经从来回兜转的时间环中逃出来的凯特刚回到英国不久。将主意打到她身上的人也不在少数，在一段时间内，我都得多盯着她一些。我不会直接走到她面前大大方方地现身，甚至不会邀她喝上一杯。未来也许有一天，我们能更加毫无顾忌地庆贺属于过去的胜利，但不是现在。

我在河岸边的餐厅独自举杯，我隔窗看见鸥鸟落在行步道边缘的护栏上，张大嘴从受了惊的无辜游客手中抢食。侍者将我的餐点送上来时，旁边忽然插进来一个声音，说“麻烦再要一份相同的”。我对面的座椅被拉开了，衣冠整齐的、笑着的、活着的尼尔蛮不讲理地坐了进来。“嗨。”他冲我招呼道。这感觉很怪异，不久以前他才中了致死的一枪，而那事实上也没能在正常流动的时间中留下哪怕一具尸骸。他的时间是倒行的，此刻我才真正理解了这点。他正在向着终点奔赴而去，这还没有抵达、却也已经过了我该为他感到悲伤的时刻。

“嗨。”我说，然后切开了我面前的小羊排。

在他那份食物也被端上来之前，我只是在切割，而没有进食。一个人的突然现身会让咀嚼和吞咽都变得五味杂陈，对此我毫无办法，且我知道肉、蔬菜和酒水都无法让我舌尖底下的苦涩消失。“我以为距离再见到你还有相当长的一段时间。”我对他说。在餐刀的尖端与底盘相碰的噪声中，尼尔满不在乎一般地舒展着肩膀。和我不同，他在这起会面中暂时还显得悠闲又自在。

“也不需要太久。”他说，“我永远在比你想象中更近的地方。”

“你知道你是个混球，对不对？”我说，“未来我得教你多学会一件事，就是留点缓冲余地出来让别人做好准备。”

“干我们这行的总是需要比常人更多的随机应变的能力。”尼尔说。他稍微坐直了些，摆在桌沿的手指也交叠了起来。“要接受倒错的因果，也要接受事情随时会以现在的自己无法料想到的形式发生。你看，直到现在我都不确定我真的做好准备了。”

“你指什么？”

“去认识你。”尼尔说。他的声音忽然变小了，神情也不再那么镇定自若。“向你问好，做个简单的自我介绍，留下一个还算不错的第一印象——那之类的事。”

后加的一份餐点在这时候送上来了。我已经拆解完了盘中的羊排骨，而尼尔才刚刚拾起刀叉。窗外又下了一场雨，英国的天气总是如此，一旦习惯了就叫人提不起多抱怨几次的兴致。“这并不难。”我告诉他，“我们第一次见面时的气氛还算融洽。”

“我知道你的脾气没那么坏。”尼尔说，“但我还是得尽量表现得好一些。”

他抬起眼睛来，与我目光相对。那一刻我仿佛明白了，我们都在等候某些命定之事的发生，这等候的过程对于我们两人而言应当是一样漫长的。我刚刚启程，他即将停靠在终点，这一整段旅途都将在那一刻被赋予真正的含义。我永远无法完全做好准备，而他或许也不行。我们在一些事上永远无法感同身受，这就是倒错的时间所导致的恶果。所以需要信息，所以需要排演，所以需要留下指引。这就是我们将行走的轨迹编织在一起的方式。

我们都开始进食的时候，周围变得很静，只剩敲打在窗上的雨点变得很吵。餐厅里的人渐渐少了，侍者也没有绕着我们的桌子打转。随后我意识到，确实，那一刻是至关重要的。无论是起点或是终点，都要由此来延展开亟待开始或即将结束的路途。我们会拥有更多的、有限的时间，在桌前进餐，在雨中漫步，在一起闲扯毫无意义的琐碎话题，直到我们所享有的信息在沙漏的头尾掉转中完成循环。在用餐即将结束时，我想好了我的答案。

“我喝了无糖可乐。”我说。

“不出意料。”尼尔说。他咧了下嘴，我看得出他在真心实意地为明确了方向而感到高兴。

“我们的计划会有些疯。”我告诉他。

“那是当然。”尼尔说，“我们都没有选择不去冒险的权利。”

“你跟我配合得很好。”我说。忽然间我哽住了一下，我再度意识到眼前的年轻人是在奔赴向他自己的结局。歉意毫无用处，甚至遗憾也已经迟了。“我还没来得及向你道谢。”

“你还有很长时间来做这件事。”他温和地答道。

他的神情和姿态都重新放松了。也许他意识到了继续担忧下去也毫无作用，也许是因为他的心里确有了些底。当他放下餐具后，他的手指又一次叠了起来。他会继续用自己的方式多做准备，但也永远不会真正准备好。我多端详了一会儿他的模样，将属于这一刻的认知与印象中的第一面进行比对，然后珍重地放进记忆的深处。

“尼尔。”我说，“如果刚被卷进来的我也显得像个混蛋，劳驾对我稍微宽容一点儿。”

“我会的。”尼尔郑重地回应道。他饮完了酒，他站起身来，向着我颔首致意。“那么，时间差不多了。我还得再往前多走一些，这样才能准点赶到孟买。”

那并不是很久以前的事，对于我来说还不是。一个衣着齐整的年轻人突然出现了，坐到我身边，以“一个中间人”的身份向我问候。在真正见到我之前，他或许已经在内心做过无数次演练，对着镜子将头发理了又理，酝酿好了一番又一番的开场白，然后选择了最为平淡无奇的一种。但现在想来，他可能还是稍微露馅了一点儿，不是指他对我选择饮料的口味了如指掌这点，而是在我见到他的第一面时他所露出的神情——带着一点儿掩饰不住的紧张与雀跃，好像他不算太长的半生里都在等待这一刻的到来。

现在我知道那是事实了。我目送他走出门，他的身影沿着窗外的行步道远去时，远处的天空已经放晴了，正在西沉的太阳隔着尚未消散的雨幕递来一道光。现在他要离我而去了，去见我，在我的过去与他的未来。


End file.
